What Are Friends For?
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Nick and Monroe intercept a creature and Monroe gets injected with something. The poison will wear off in the morning but until then Nick's got a long night ahead of him... Monroesickfic!


ONESHOT

It hadn't been an easy night for Nick Burkhart, or Monroe. They had both intercepted a couple of bad guys yet again and were dog tired. Worse, Monroe had gotten stuck with some kind of needle and hadn't been looking to good ever since.

Nick had taken it upon himself to take the man home, it was the least he could do after getting him into yet another mess. Monroe himself was disoriented and dizzy and needed help walking towards the door.

"Nick," he said. "If you could…"

Nick didn't even ask questions, he just hoisted his friend up from the front of the car and into the house. The pair swayed back and forth until Nick deposited Monroe on the couch, where Monroe lay down and breathed in and out heavily.

"Now," Nick grabbed a blanket and placed it over Monroe's shivering body. "What did he stick you with again?"

"I told you in the car, "Monroe coughed. "A Barboa root, their harmless to humans and Grimms, but for my kind, they're like the human equivalent of the stomach flu, basically poison."

"Ah man," Nick felt his friend's forehead and cheeks. "This is my entire fault…"

"Its fine Nick," Monroe replied. "I'll be fine tomorrow, tonight though I'm afraid…could you…get a bowl?"

Nick knew what was going to happen next so off he ran to get what Monroe had requested, and placed it in his friend's hands. Monroe vomited profusely into it and then lay back down, handing the bowl to Nick.

"Thanks…" he said. "Might wanna clean that out, I'm gonna need it all night."

Nick grimaced once, but then dumped the contents of the bowl into the toilet, flushed it down, and rinsed out the bowl. He brought it back and placed it down on the side table next to Monroe's couch.

"You want something to drink," Nick asked. "Or eat?"

"Milk," Monroe said. "It'll counteract the poison…"

Nick walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk and brought it back to Monroe, who happily drank it.

"Hey," Nick took it away. "Slowly, you don't to puke that up too."

"You're probably right…" Monroe said.

"I know I'm right," Nick smiled. "Once when Juliet had the flu, gosh…"

"I'm sure you've had the flu as you guys call it as well?" Monroe asked.

"Nah," Nick knocked on wood. "Never been sick a day in my life."

"Lucky." Monroe laughed, which quickly turned into a hack.

"You're warm," Nick felt his forehead. "You need medicine."

"Your crappy human stuff is no match for this," Monroe said. "In my bathroom, top drawer of my medicine cabinet on the left, they're some pills, bring one to me."

Nick nodded once and ran off to get the pills.

When Nick returned he found Monroe eagerly waiting for him.

"Thanks," Monroe reached out, grabbed the pill and swallowed it dry. "I'll be fine after this thing kicks in."

"Listen Monroe," Nick said. "Juliet's out of town until tomorrow night, I'm staying with you tonight, in case you need something."

"Nick…" Monroe started to say.

"I'm not leaving," Nick said. "I got you into this mess and it's only fair for me to see you out of it."

"You're a true friend Nick," Monroe joked. "Now go get me a beer!"

"Go to sleep Monroe." Nick rolled his eyes.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

Nick awoke to a coughing Monroe in the middle of the night. Nick had found himself to have fallen asleep on the couch and his neck was now officially stiff. He looked over at the figure on the couch, the sick bowl had barely been used, and Monroe had kicked off the blankets from his body somehow.

Nick placed the blankets up over him again and felt his forehead again, just as Monroe had said the medicine had worked and brought it down a striking number of degrees. Nick smiled with relief and looked at the time.

Two am.

He rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake and shook Monroe's shoulder.

"Hey man," Nick shook him awake. "It's two am, you want a real bed?"

"Yeah," Monroe sat up and rubbed his eyes. "But…could you help me there?"

"Sure thing. "Nick lifted him up and dragged him down the hall practically to his bedroom.

Nick set Monroe down and tucked him in. He placed a fresh glass of milk and the sick bowl down on the side table.

"Hey Nick," Monroe cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nick turned off the light and walked out into the hallway.

Nick sat down on the couch and soon found himself drifting off.

Hopefully next adventure…nothing bad would happen.

But what did he know…he was a Grimm after all?

**Read and Review**


End file.
